


Hannibal Is Light

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Hannibal Is... [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

Beneath his unholy sights, Will feels warmed by soaking in Hannibal's gaze. He feels it travelling across his body as he talks to the Forensics team. The goosebumps rise when that stare penetrates through the many layers that Will wears. Hannibal is warm like an autumn day and can scorch Will when his temper flares. Will bathes in it. Basked in the glory of Hannibal's light. Everyone around them sees their private tango. They're conversations playing out like an opera. Their lips moving to convey hidden emotions. Hannibal sheds his rays and Will is no longer a cloudy sky. He floats past Hannibal and envelopes him but Hannibal can press out on top once more. One swipe of their bottom lips and they know the other predator is planning to play a game. There are boundaries and rules that they've never spoken of but on instinct know. In their hearts they push one another to new heights. Exploring a world outside of the reality. Will feels childish as he wrestles intellectually with the older man and the familiar glint in Hannibal's eyes speaks volumes as they tug on loose strings. They are aligned when together and strengthening themselves when apart. They care for no one when together and seek only each other when separated by the tides of humans crossing their path. So, they dance and court for as long as they wish. Hannibal is the light that Will's eyes squint when he dares to train them on the other man. Trying to see what's beneath the public exterior and Hannibal radiates till they are alone. Toning down so that Will can see the darkness that trails up Hannibal's soul. Their hands caress the scars of battles won. Smooth the skin unmarked from the war to come and even if Will were sprawled out and dying, Hannibal would be still be there to lead him to the afterlife. For Hannibal is light. 


End file.
